The Competition
by Blaney
Summary: Carol is confused when she floats down to see Peter and Natasha on the roof doing what she thinks is some sort of weird staring contest. She quickly finds out it's not quite the game they're playing. She didn't realize how much that would turn her on. Takes place a few months after 'The Weekend'


Carol has come to enjoy when she gets home after she has to take care of something in space.

She's been living in the apartment next to May and sometimes Peter for several months now.

So as she floats down to the roof she's not surprised to see Peter and Natasha.

They spend as much time together as possible.

However she is surprised to see them in one of the lounge chair. Natasha is sitting in his lap.

It looks like they are doing some sort of weird staring contest.

As she gently lands on the roof nearby them. She finds she can't take her eyes off of them.

They seem to be grimacing or making weird faces.

They have a blanket wrapped around them, so that only their heads are outside of it.

Peter looks over at her and smiles and nods, then quickly turns back to looking Natasha in the eyes.

Carol grabs a chair and slides it over to the side of them.

"So, uh what's up, some sort of weird staring contest?" Carol asks genuinely confused

"Um no, not..." gasp "not a __staring__ contest." Peter said his voice almost tight.

That made Carol's eyebrows rise. "Okay, so what is it?"

Peter gives Natasha a __do I tell her__ look.

Natasha just sighs... which sounds a little higher than Carol's heard before.

At least not without sex... involved.

"Are you two __fucking?__"

Peter turns a nice shade of pink, and she can see subtle movement where their hips are, and they both have a look of concentration on their face.

"Uh, kinda, that's the competition." Peter said.

"I'm not sure you guys are doing it right. There is usually more movement involved."

"That's the competition, my abilities vs her seduction __skills.__" Peter finished with a moan, which causes Natasha to smirk at him.

Carol watches Peter close his eyes and take a deep breathe and suddenly Natasha gives a small moan.

Carol just sits back to watch, not only is it kinda... okay __really__ hot, but she loves to toy with them both.

Plus she still has no idea how this is a competition. "I'm still at a lose."

"We made a game out of who can get the other off first." Natasha said finally, knowing that Carol isn't going to leave. "So we don't __move__ but we can do almost anything else, to make it happen."

"Winner gets to have the loser do something." quick intake of breath.

"interesting, so how often have you two been doing this?"

"Several times. Whenever I want Peter to do something for me." Natasha said, to tease Peter.

"Hey, I have won... a couple of times." Peter said his eyes are still closed and he's concentrating. It shows when Natasha gives another moan this one slightly louder.

She takes a deep breath and she concentrates again. Soon enough Peter is arching his back, giving a soft moan. He puts his head on her shoulder breathing deeply. Causing Natasha to smirk.

"So what does the winner have the loser do?"

"Most of the time the winner gets to set a condition of the game." Peter said through gritted teeth.

"Like what?"

"She has my hands trapped, so I can't use them. She knows that is one of my best weapons."

Natasha smirks at him.

"Really so she is what, holding your hands?" Carol leans over to pull the blanket back slightly, she smirks when she hears Natasha growl.

Peter's arms on the arms of the chair, and Natasha has her hands clamped down on his wrists not letting him move.

She moves the blanket back but not before seeing the two locked at the hip. They both have robes on.

Carol can't see any of the good bits but her nose can tell they what they are doing.

"She also has her ladies covered."

"Ladies?"

"My breasts." Natasha says

"Oh, so Peter is a breast man. __Interesting.__"

Peter blushes slightly again.

"I have a question for you Peter, if you usually lose why do it?"

"Well, I don't always lose. I am competitive as well." gasp "and even when I lose... I win."

Suddenly with a smirk Peter adds. "Also I've found this is sort of like a sexual lie detector."

"What?"

"Yeah, it's harder for her to hide it, if something causes her to react." Peter looks at Natasha as she frowns at him. "__fuck__, okay, that's... cheating, using spider abilities."

Natasha smirks "That was not covered in the rules. I can use __all__ my abilities."

Both close their eyes to concentrate, which soon makes both of them moan.

Soon Peter twitches his nose and looks up at Carol his eyes getting wide.

Carol knowing why, does blush slightly.

Natasha looks over at Carol and says "What?"

Peter smiles and says "She's turned on."

Carol isn't normally one to blush but fuck if this wasn't some of the hottest shit she's ever seen.

Peter suddenly looks back at Natasha his surprise quickly turns into a smirk.

Natasha frowns at Peter. "No."

Carol who feels like she's about to get whiplash asks "What just happened?"

Peter opens his mouth to speak when Natasha quickly leans over to kiss him. They lose themselves in the kissing for a while.

In between kisses Peter softly says "I love you." against Natasha's mouth. That causes Natasha smile softly and say "I love you too" back.

Frankly that turns Carol on even more.

Eventually Peter leans back smirking says "You know I'm going to tell her eventually."

"I will kick your ass." Natasha says lowly

"Promises promises." Peter says smirking. He turns to Carol adding "Natasha __reacted__ when I said you were turned on."

Natasha just groans and puts her head on Peter's shoulder.

Carol smirking now, says "Oh __really__, so what you're saying is the fact that I'm enjoying the fucking hottest sex, I've ever seen, in front of me... Turns her on?"

Natasha can't but give a soft moan, wither it's what Carol said or something that Peter did. Carol can't tell for sure.

"So, why up here?"

"You know that movie The Rock?"

"I think I saw it one of the times I was home."

"Any... way" panting "There is a scene where two of the characters are on the roof having sex..." moan "When we watched it, I asked if we could try that." panting "Gets... better every time."

Carol still with a smirk scoots closer and leans between them softly say "Maybe next time I could join you __both__..." she pauses, and has to keep from laughing when they both moan "when you watch movies."

Peter has to grin. At how much Carol is toying with them.

"Well that would be up to my queen. The black widow doesn't like to share... her __movie__ time with me."

Carol figuring that Natasha won't say anything. Then asks something that has come to mind.

"So Peter I get that you're hands are 'tied' but what about kissing her neck or shoulders... speaking from personal experience that can be effective."

"Oh I know, and so does she," Peter says looking at Natasha. "She has me webbed to the chair." To prove his point he tries to lean forward. Natasha smirks and leans back slightly the chair creaks as the webs pull on the back.

"Yeah, I have to concentrate on not breaking a third chair so I'm distracted." Peter moans.

"A __third__ chair?" Carol asks looking around. Seeing all the same chairs as before.

"Yeah, I've already bought the replacements." Peter said looking pointedly at Natasha.

She just smirked. "You lost that one baby."

"I don't understand the issue, the chairs can't be that expense."

"The other half is that I have to tell the truth to Pepper and Tony if they ask... and I'm sure someone will drop a hint in their ear soon." Peter said looking at Natasha with a unamused look.

Natasha just smirks but doesn't say anything.

"Nice. Okay so what is these spider powers you both keep talking about?"

"Uh," gasp "You know we can stick to surfaces." he sees Carol nod, "Well," moan "I, uh we can use more than just our hands and feet. It can be used to stimulate..." he closes his eyes to concentrate, and after Natasha moans "nerves."

"So your... has the same abilities? And I guess Natasha's... does as well?" Carol having trouble wrapping her head around that.

"Yes, obviously the control isn't as good as in other parts of the body."

"Umm, can I feel it?"

"Right this second?"

"Uh sure, it's not like you are busy." Carol said smirking

Peter just looks at Natasha she has not said anything. She's using his split attention to try and win.

"Fine, put your hand next to my hand."

Carol looking at Natasha as she turns to watch her. Carol moves closer and instead of her hand, she puts her thigh up next to the chair.

Peter raising an eyebrow. "That's not your hand."

"Yeah, with my tough skin I won't feel it on there. The thigh is the best way for me to feel it."

"__Right__... okay." Peter knows Natasha will make him pay for this but he knows she's trying to win. He does look at her and say "You know this is skirting the line of __outside interference__."

"Since you are trying to take advantage as well. Then I guess it's a wash."

While they are talking Carol pulls the blanket back to reveal their hands.

Peter moves his fingers since Natasha still has her hand clamped down on his wrist. He puts two fingers on her thigh and stimulates the nerves.

Carol can't help the moan that comes out. Of course she may have played it up... just because she can.

Peter looks over at Natasha and can't help the smirk. Natasha just frowns.

Peter sighs "__Thanks Carol__, I'm going to pay for that."

"Did she __react?__" Carol leans over to Natasha and purrs the words.

Natasha can't help the light blush.

Carol puts the blanket back but not before she caresses both arms with a little heat from her powers. She smiles when they both shiver from it. "__Oh look__ I can do that to."

Peter concentrates again and doesn't stop when Natasha moans, he concentrates harder. He smiles when Natasha has to shift slightly.

"You're moving." Peter says softly.

Natasha stops and then she concentrates as well.

"So how long as this one been going on?" Carol asks she has sit back.

"Uh about 30 minutes. I think." Peter said when he glanced down to the phone next to him.

"30 minutes? Damn that's some stamina."

"Not the longest time we've gone." Natasha said quite proud of it, for both of them.

Having run out of things to ask Carol just sits back to enjoy the show.

Natasha looks over at her "Don't you have something you need to do?"

"Nope, nothing that's not better than the show in front of me." Carol said smirking

After several more minutes of concentrate from both spiders. Peter, who is having a harder time concentrating, can tell he's losing, suddenly bucks his hips and gasps.

He puts his head on Natasha's shoulders, who would be cheering but she went over the edge right after he did. His climaxing in her and thrusting of his hips, makes her climax as well.

Both were panting.

She lets Peter's wrists go and wraps her arms around Peter's neck to hold him. Peter wraps his arms around Natasha and pulling her close kissing and nuzzling her neck and jaw.

Carol can faintly hear Peter whisper "I love you." and Natasha smiles whispering "I love you too."

Carol wants to clap but is mesmerized by the scene in front of her. The love they have for each other is beautiful and powerful.

"Wow, that was beautiful." Carol said, it started with a sense of awe "Thank you for making my lack of a love life feel even more empty." but she finished by making a joke.

"Do you guys need any help?"

Natasha turns and says without malice. "No, we're fine, we just like to cuddle afterward, for a while."

Natasha snaps the webs holding Peter to the chair. Letting them drop to the ground.

"Okay... I'll get out of your hair. I need a shower now... a cold one." Carol gets up her legs quiver slightly. She moves the chair back and as she reaches the door to heads downstairs.

"Carol... I'll think about it." Natasha turning her head to look at her, about them doing something with her.

Carol's eyes get wide, she loves to jokes about __playing__ with them. She never expected that Natasha would think about agreeing to it. She just nods and heads down.

Natasha turns back to Peter who has recovered. "After all the reactions don't lie... do they baby."

Peter knowing what she's talking about just looks her in the eyes "I can't be held responsible for what my __little head__ does when I'm in you."

"Right, so you didn't react when I did?"

"Hey, I'm truly madly deeply in love with you, but well..." Peter is smart enough to know nothing he says next would be good for him. So he just shrugs pulls her back to kiss her.

Still he, living dangerously, adds "If you decided to, I wouldn't say no."

"I have no doubt about that."

Peter's expression turns seriously. "Hey, you know I love you, I don't want to be with __anyone__ but you."

Natasha softly smiles, she knows. "Baby, I'm teasing, I know you do." she nuzzles then kisses him. "Come on baby, lets go downstairs."

Peter stands up with Natasha still in his arms and his cock still nestled in her. The blanket still around them, due to their abilities.

They walk downstairs when Natasha tells him to stop in front of the doors she reaches out to knock on Carol's door.

"Karen continue privacy mode." Natasha said.

Carol opened her door she has t shirt and sweatpants on. She looks surprised.

"Do you want to know what it feels like?" Natasha asks ignoring Peter's surprised look.

Natasha took Peter's hand which had been caressing her leg and, placed it out down by Carol's waist letting her move over if she wants to.

Carol, moves to press their hands against her.

"Go ahead baby. We can't very well leave her like that." Natasha said softly

Peter looks at her for a moment and then lightly stimulates Carol's G-spot.

Since Carol had been turned on it pushed her over the top, she moans deeply and her legs gives out. Peter is quick to catch her. So that he has Natasha in one arm and holding up Carol in the other.

Carol takes a few deep breaths "oh fuck..." she gets her legs back under her. Leans on the door frame.

Natasha smiles she waits until Carol is looking over at them. "We __all__ reacted to that. Have a good night Carol."

Peter carries Natasha into the other apartment and into his bedroom. He close and locks the door and they drop the blanket and he lays her down on the bed. He slides out of her both moaning at the feeling. She reaches back to take off her bra. "Make love to me baby."

Peter needing no more encouragement sheds his robe and moves up on her lining up with her sex and after she smiles and nods he pushes into her, he kisses her neck, jaw then they kiss deeply. As he slowly moves in and out of her. "I love you Natasha, you are so beautiful..."

He leans down to suck and nibble on her breasts. Until she starts to moan.

"I love you to Peter, baby, you feel so good in me. Give me your love." Natasha whispers back one of her hands coming up to caress his face. As they start kissing deeply again.

Soon his thrusts get faster and shorter. He's whispering her name repeatedly. His free hand down to stimulate her clit.

"Yes, baby give me your love." She feels him tighten up and release in her. As she climaxes as well.

He collapses down beside her. He pulls her close and she tucks herself into Peter as he pulls the sheets over them.

As they are falling asleep. Natasha smiles and softly says "I won."

Peter just says "Yes you won. I'll make good later."


End file.
